


antisepticeye.chr͏̵̢̡̛͢

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "I love you, Jack."





	antisepticeye.chr͏̵̢̡̛͢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antisepticdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisepticdork/gifts).



> I'm loving the antijack stuff coming from the ddlc playthrough and this really cool writer I love mentioned wanting something for this ship so here we are! I'm sorry it took so long hun, I've been having a pretty big block recently but I hope you like it hun, and I hope all of you guys like it too!

It started out simply enough.

Load time, the familiar blackness being replaced by color and light, the silence destroyed by something quiet but all-encompassing.

The computer came to life, and so did he.

He waited, watching, as files whizzed by, as programs opened.

He checked the web cam and smiled. Or, smiled as much as he could, given he had no physical form to smile with.

Jack was back.

He'd found him zipping through different strings of code, flashing from computer terminal to computer terminal, from site to site. He had a habit of clicking through the webcams of each computer he visited, of picking through files if they caught his eye. But when he saw those bright eyes and that mop of green, he'd stopped.

He'd been here ever since.

For some reason, Jack had drawn him in like a moth to flame, and he'd been hooked ever since he'd first seen his face from the other side of the screen. It was easy enough, to watch through the webcam. To find his phone and switch to that if need be. But what was surprising was that once he did he found it all but impossible to leave. He easily could, he had the power to do just about anything here. Yet he remained grounded, kept here by bright eyes that had never seen his face. By a voice who had never spoken a word to him. He was trapped by something he couldn't name, that he was absolutely powerless against. But he found he didn't much want to fight it anyway. He was happy here, watching and listening. He was happy with Jack, or as happy as he could be.

Yet he wanted more.

He wanted to feel the warmth of his skin. He wanted to experience what it would be like just to sit at his side, wondered what it could be like to have a conversation with him. What would that be like, to be with him in a physical body? To have him see and hear him, to be in his company.

-

It started out with a message.

He was playing a game, something he frequently did. It was easy enough, taking recordings of Jack's voice and distorting them a bit, raising the pitch and changing it slightly, so that it resembled Jack's voice but was something different. Something new. _His_ voice.

He snuck it in quietly, in the background of his headphones as he read aloud from the game.

_**"I love you, Ją͠c͡k."** _

Quiet as a promise, a whisper in his ears. Jack's eyes widened, thick brows burrowing as his eyes searched the screen for the source of the voice, clicking through files but finding nothing.

He swallowed, taking in a deep breath, his chest expanding with it as he tried to ignore the sudden unexplained voice.

But Anti wouldn't be ignored. Not now, now that he had his attention. That he was finally being seen by him.

He waited.

He let Jack get back to his game, cutting and splicing and editing pictures and video he'd taken of Jack through the webcam, taking recordings of his voice and editing it all. Everything he touched seemed to go a bit green, crackling and glitching along the edges. He used it, making something new of something old. Making himself, his image and voice, from Jack's own image, from Jack's lilting voice. He was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, so why not replicate that prettiness? Make himself just as lovely as the one he adored.

It was meticulous work, but by the time Jack had shut down the computer, the file was finished and saved, sent to Jack's email just as the screen went black, as Anti's world went black again.

-

The next morning, Jack yawned as he woke up, padding down to make coffee and breakfast, sipping his first cup of coffee of the day over a plate of eggs and toast. He finished his food quickly, pouring another cup before heading up to his computer, turning it on and heading back to grab his phone from his bedside table before heading back and plopping down in his computer chair, finding a notification for a couple new emails, putting his phone down to check the messages on his desktop.

He tapped in his password, the home screen brightening the dim of the room as he went to his email, a couple unopened messages sitting in his inbox. Most of them were normal enough, newsletters and some stuff from work, some spam. The top message, however, was different, the sender a name he didn't recognize. He opened the message, finding a video waiting to be opened, the frame all black except for the white play button in the middle, the only message the video and the words "From Anti".

He scooted closer to the screen, brows furrowed in confusion, and clicked play.

**Author's Note:**

> I always end up making such big notes but!! I just wanted to talk a bit to you guys about my recent absence here! I've been working on a fic for nanowrimo, a writing challenge for the month of November, so I haven't been able to post much or write much else besides that fic. it's not done yet, I got about 13.5k words down by December 1 and I'm super proud of that but I'm not done with it, so if I continue to be more quiet here than usual for a while longer while I work on that fic and another long fic I've been sitting on just know that I'm still here and I'll be back with some bigger things as soon as I can, as well as smaller fics when I'm able to churn them out!! thank you guys for being patient with me and for reading my fics, and just generally being sweet and kind and lovely. I appreciate every single one of you reading my stuff and I don't thank you enough, so thank you so much ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
